


Something Shiny

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Series: Something [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Motorcycles, Retired Hunter Dean, Road Trips, Shopping Malls, Supportive Sam, Wedding Rings, awesome brother sam, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: A life of semi-retirement leaves Dean and Cas time to take Dorothy Baum's antique motorcycle out for a little roadtrip.





	

With the threat of being imprisoned by the British Men of Letters off the table, the Winchesters were actually able to have some down time. Life in semi-retirement sounded pretty good after everything they’d been through. Sure, they didn’t mind a long weekend out on a salt and burn or to clear out a nest of vampires. For the most part they just fielded calls for research and allowed other hunters to store relics and artifacts they’d recovered on the job at their bunker.

  


But being cooped up made them all restless sometimes. They had the freedom to go places and act like tourists. Sam had time to develop his friendship with Eileen and learn more sign language. Cas was obviously fluent in all languages and Dean learned enough to get by. He could have easily learned all of it but held it over Sam’s head that he wouldn’t until Eileen was the  _ girlfriend. _

  


Left to themselves for the day, Dean and Cas decided a little road trip would be nice. The weather was sunny and perfect. Dorothy’s beautiful bike was sitting in the garage just begging to roar on the open road. Dean gave her a good once over and Cas settled in behind him, arms wrapped tight around his waist. Dean pressed the clutch and squeezed the gear. 

  


Cas had never been riding like that before. The wind was on his face and blowing his hair. He and Dean were just sunglasses and smiles. They had probably gone a hundred miles before they stopped for some barbecue and beer. A couple stocky guys rode up on their bikes and after putting in their orders, approached their picnic table.

  


“Which one of you owns that sweet ride?”

  


Dean swallowed his last bite. “That’d be me.”

  


The same man turned to Cas. “Where’s your ride?”

  


Cas polished off his beer. “I ride with my husband.” He steeled himself for a negative reaction. Being out in Kansas was a crap shoot.

  


The guy sat beside him on the bench and motioned his companion over. “You gotta get your own, man. Tony, tell him he’s gotta get his own bike.” 

  


“There’s nothing like it, cruising down these old two lanes side by side with your old man. You get these custom matching paint jobs like ours and take the run up to Sturgis...heaven, man.”

  


“We’ll take your word for it,” Dean said with a smile. Being a mechanic he talked bikes and engines with the other bikers until their food came up and he and Cas got up to leave. The sun caught a glint of something shiny he hadn’t noticed before. He made up his mind where they were going.

  


Dean was familiar with that stretch of highway. He knew there was an outlet mall he could take them to. Cas liked walking around and window shopping. They’d probably be there long enough to grab dinner before heading home. Cas didn’t seem to care. He was just enjoying a mini-adventure with his husband.

  


He did get a little excited when he noticed where they were going. Dean found a spot to park the bike and Cas grabbed his hand excitedly to start exploring. They strolled through, pausing for Cas to pick up something or another only to decide against it and put it down. He looked at home decor, mentally redecorating their bedroom. 

  


“Hey, why don’t we go over there and look for something shiny?” Dean pointed to a jewelry store.

  


“Shiny?” 

  


“Yeah. We’re free men, babe. Free to go wherever and I was thinking...I want us to get rings. I want people to take one glance at us and see we’re not just friends hanging out, we’re not boyfriends, we’re married.”

  


“Is this why you brought us here?”

  


Dean blushed a little. “I got the idea when I noticed those bikers had matching rings and I got a little jealous so...can we?”

  


Cas kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth. “That is a wonderful idea, Dean.” They crossed the plaza, hand in hand and entered the chain jewelry store. They went right to the display case featuring men’s jewelry.

  


“Can I help you gentlemen?” A perky brunette greeted them. 

  


“We are in the market for some wedding rings. Kind of eloped and forgot the hardware.” Dean told her. It was close enough to the truth. If anybody asked they had matching IDs. The woman smiled and immediately pulled out a tray of platinum bands.

  


Some were ornately carved. Some had diamonds or other gemstones set in them. They all seemed a little too fancy for them. Cas scanned the case. “Those. May we see those?”

  


“Of course.” She switched out the trays and Cas picked up what he wanted and showed Dean. The outer band was polished and the inner band was a matte finish with wings engraved. 

  


Dean lit up and gave Cas a chaste kiss. “These are perfect, baby. I love them.” He turned to their jeweler, “Guess we need to figure out our sizes, huh?”

  


“That might be a good idea. We have several of these in stock.” She put the ring on her thumb and locked the tray away. She pulled out a sizer and had them try on different rings to find the right fit. Luckily they were both whole sizes so all she had to do was go to a secure stock room to retrieve them. 

  


They put the rings on each other with shaky hands and admired how they looked. Dean took out his wallet and slid a card across with his ID so she could ring up the sale. She returned his cards, he signed the receipt, and she put the empty boxes along with the rings’ credentials in a gift back. The couple walked out holding hands and trying to catch the sun on their new wedding bands.

  


After a little more exploring, Dean suggested they splurge a little on dinner before going home. It wasn’t fancy, just a couple steaks and some red wine because Cas wanted it. They split a lava cake for dessert then got back on the road. They didn’t quite beat the sunset home. 

  


Sam was back and watching more signing tutorials on his laptop when they entered the bunker. “Where’d you guys go?”

  


“Took Dorothy’s bike out. Seemed like a good day for it.” Dean told him. Sam just nodded in agreement. He noticed the newlyweds looked even more peppy than usual.

  


“Should I even ask why you’re smiling like that?”

  


Dean and Cas exchanged looks and set their hands on the table for Sam to see. It took him a minute to register what he was looking at then he joined them in a goofy smile. He pushed back from the table and held up a finger to indicate they should wait for him to come back. When he did, he slid a manila envelope across to them.

  


Cas picked it up and opened it. He pulled out a single piece of paper. Tears welled in his eyes as he showed it to Dean. “Sammy, I-” he was at a loss for words so he just hugged his baby brother. 

  


“It will pass as legit if you ever need it. Since Jimmy’s wife is gone he could marry again so I changed his middle name to Castiel in vital statistics. And since Dean Winchester is a dead serial killer I created a Harrison Dean Winchester. The birthdate is a couple months off but you guys are now Dean and Cas Winchester on paper.”

  


“You’re the best, Sammy.”

  
  



End file.
